Detrás de Cámara! Oo toy re lokita!
by Tsuyuka
Summary: Sip, Cap. 2 UP! / En este cap. van a saber como hiecieron Hagi y Slomon para volver a Buenos Aires... Y van a ver que no son idénticos a los personajes de la serie... ¿Pelirrojo y teñido de rubio?... Esto y mucho más en Cap 1, pert 2: ¡Ya Volvimos! .
1. La Intro con el Pedido

**_Detrás de Cámara!! O.o_**

**Introducción.**

**Holizzz a todas y todos, he aquí otra invención mía… Tan retorcida como yo. . !**

**En este fic, de parodia, voy a escribir sobre como sería si los personajes de Blood+ existieran y debieran grabar todos los capis, uno por uno, de la serie.**

**Creo que es algo diferente y quiero saber si la idea les gusta, para ver si lo sigo con su apoyo o sin él. **

**(Traducción: Si tengo que actualizar pronto o me tomo toooodo mi tiempo jajaja).**

**Bueno, eso es todo y le agradezco mucho, anticipadamente, a aquel o aquella que se tome el tiempo de leer esto y mando un review.**

**Gracias por su atención… Atte.**

**Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1.**

**PD: Si alguien quiere formar parte de esta historia es bienvenido... **

**¿Cómo tienen que hacer? Simple**

**Me mandan un review con sus características físicas, el nombre que quieren tener (cualquiera menos los de los personajes), y el puesto que quieren ocupar.**

**Tambienme pueden decir a quien quieren molestar, a quien odian, a quien quieren acosar ¬.¬ , etc.**

**Yo responderé todos los review y les avisaré si tienen o no el puesto... No es necesario que estén todos los puestos ocupados para comenzar el fic, así que no se alarmen!, pueden ir llegando a tiempo, pero los que quieran participar haganlo rápido antes de que otro les afane el puesto!! n.n**

**Los puestos disponibles son :**

**Un Vicedirector/a. (Director soy yo)**

**Un Secretario/a.**

**Dos Maquillador/a. (un hombre y una mujer)**

**Un Ayudante favorito/a. **

**Y una persona al pedo. (o sea, colado)**

**GRACIAS POR SU COLABORACION Y DISCULPEN MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA (SI LAS TENGO ¬.¬) **


	2. Cap 1: Grabando El Primer Beso Part 1

**_Hola a todas/os los que leyeron el FanFic!!_**

**_Aquí les dejo la conti de esta extraña historia, algo corta, pero cuidando a mi hermanito no es fácil escribir; Y menos pensar T.T _**

**_Bueno, pero después de ir al cole y ver a la Profesora de Lengua... me dio mas ganas de seguir el fic... Aunque me este, practicamente, durmiéndome jajajaja!!_**

**_Espero les guste y se apresuren lo que quieran estar en el fic, porque los puestos se van..._**

**_De los 7 puestos, el de Vice director del Rodaje ya lo tiene Sergio; Quien decidió llamarse Reiko Wassen._**

**_BIENVENIDO REIKO!! _**

**_Sin más, ahora les dejo el capítulo._**

* * *

**_Detrás de cámara!! O.o Toy re lokita._**

**Cap. 1 : Grabando "El Primer Beso".**

**_Parte 1: ¿Así son en la vida real? I_**

_Erase una vez un maldito dia lluvioso y tormentoso; Los pájaros estaba callados y ningún animalito se atrevía a acercarse al…_

_"Estudio de grabación de Buenos Aires (con relámpagos y esa musiquita de terror de fondo)…"_

**XXX Dentro del Estudio XXX**

**Sofi:- ¡Oigan, idiotas!- **decía una chica de, aparentemente, 15 años; media 1,70 m.; Tenía buen físico para su edad; Pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, lacio al comienzo y enrulado al final, largo hasta los muslos; ojos Celestes muy claros pero notables; tez blanca como el papel y de un carácter muy fuerte (esa soy yo, que conste**).- ¡Ya están por llegar, par de imbéciles!-** Vestía un vestido de escote en **V** que dejaba mucho a la vista, de color rojo; Manga largas y anchas desde los hombros hasta la punta de sus dedos; Ajustado el pecho, la cintura y la cadera… Luego suelto caía hasta abajo. (Después sabrán para que tan sexy).

**Reiko:- ¡Señorita Sofi!-** Venía caminando muy elegante y rápidamente un hombre de 1,73 m.; Cabello negro y brillante hasta los hombros; Ojos cafés; Con unas gafas redonditas (como las de Eriol de SCC**).- Sofi, ahí vienen, ¿Los hago pasar aquí o les digo que esperen unos minutos?-** Vestía un traje muy elegante compuesto por: Una camisa roja acomodada prolijamente; De corbata llevaba un moño blanco; Una chaqueta de terciopelo bordó; Unos pantalones como la chaqueta y unos zapatos de cuero marron bien lustrados y brillantes. (no estaría de mas decir que este tipo es millonario.)

**Sofi:- No, hazlos pasar que ya vienen retrasados-** Ordenó secamente y muy tajante**- Apenas entren comenzamos a filmar-**

**XXX 5 minutos después XXX**

_Se abren las grandes puertas de entrada al set de grabación con una luz blanca y cegadora de fondo que solo dejaba ver la silueta de las 10 personas que entraban (si vieron alguna vez liga de la justicia cuando empieza tiene una cancioncita que le pega muy bien a la escena); En ese momento todos se voltean aver a los recién llegados pera descubrir que son los actores…_

_Y entonces, sin que nadie se d cuenta, La directora del rodaje (Sofi) saca un arma de quien sabe donde y se pone alerta pero…_

**X:- Halo mi amor ¡¿Cómo has estado?!-** Era un hombre muy detestable para su gusto; Cabello negro, alto, ojos negros con pequeñas pupilas, con una sonrisa extrañamente grande y maliciosa… Él era Karl.

**-¡¡Pun!!-** El sonido sordo de un disparo.

**Sofi (con el corazón a mil por el susto):- Vete al diablo, Yo me vestí así para otra persona Ù.Ú-.**

**Karl:- ¿Si? ¿Quién? T.T-** recuperándose rápidamente del disparo.

**Sofi:- Hagi… Haaaa U.U (suspiro) -**Y hablando del rey de roma…

**Hagi:- Hola Sofi, lindura ¿como estas?-** dijo tomando su su mano y besándola.

**X:- ¡¿LINDURA?!-** El grito eufórico de una joven de ojos carmín**- ¡¿Acaso no era yo tu lindura imbésil?!-** Y rompió en llanto**- Y todas las cosas lindas que me dijiste mientras "Jugabamos" en mi cama anoche… ¿Eran mentiras?- **Y su llanto empeoro.

_En eso llega un rubio de ojos verdoso claros, vestido con un traje blanco rosado y abraza a la joven; Quien se acurruca en su pecho._

**Z:- Ya Saya, es un idiota, no te ama, pero yo si-.**_Queriéndose aprovechar de la situación._

**Saya:- ¿Qué, también intentaras aprovechar mi estado?- **y le pega una patada que lo manda a Japon.

**-- Mientras que con Sofi y hagi--**

**Sofi:- ¡¿Cómo que pasaste la noche con saya "Jugando" en su cama?!... Me dijiste que estarías en una reunión en Francia. –** Estaba que hechaba chispa por los ojos y una llamarada de fondo.

**Hagi:- N-n-no, e-es-to no e-es lo que pa-pare-rece-** decía un aterrado Hagi que fue mandado de una patada también a Japon.

**Sofi:- Ash… T.T No es justo Reiko… es una basura… T.T-** decía mientras lloraba amargamente.

**Reiko:- Si, pero debemos filmar… Aunque ¿Así son en la vida real?...-**

**To be continued …**

**_Notas de la Autora:_ Espero que le haya gustado Vice Director de Rodaje . !! No hubo mucha parodia, pero quiero que se vayan acostumbrando de a poco con las nuevas actitudes de los personajes y si... Yo salgo con el Infiel de Hagi Jajaja**

**Saya está con el "Corazon con aujeritos"; Y Solonon y el "Infiel" están en Japón juntando dinero para comprar los pasajes para la vuelta.**

**Yo personalmente voy a matar a ese maldito cuando vuelva... Pero aún falta filmar el capi... Esta va a ser una laaaarga y complicadisima convivencia T.T**

**Saludos y hasta luego.. Atte**

**Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1.**


	3. Cap 1: Grabando El Primer Beso Part 2

**Hola a todos y todas!!!**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto T.T ... Es que tenía otros fics más urgentes que actualizar...**

**Pero no se preocupen... Traigo una conti algo larga!!!**

**Espero que les guste, iba a hacer la próxima pero ya es tared y me están sacando de la PC T.T !!**

**Lo lamento... Espero que lo disfruten!!!**

* * *

**Escenas del capítulo Anteerior…**

**-- Mientras que con Sofi y hagi--**

**Sofi:- ¡¿Cómo que pasaste la noche con saya "Jugando" en su cama?!... Me dijiste que estarías en una reunión en Francia. –** Estaba que hechaba chispa por los ojos y una llamarada de fondo.

**Hagi:- N-n-no, e-es-to no e-es lo que pa-pare-rece-** decía un aterrado Hagi que fue mandado de una patada también a Japon.

**Sofi:- Ash… T.T No es justo Reiko… es una basura… T.T-** decía mientras lloraba amargamente.

**Reiko:- Si, pero debemos filmar… Aunque ¿Así son en la vida real?...-**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Detrás de Cámara!!! O.o Toy re Lokita._**

**Capítulo 1: Grabando "El Primer Beso"**

Parte 2: ¡Ya volvimos!

**-- En Japón --**

**X:- ¿Y ahora cómo haremos para volver?-** Pregunta un hombre alto de cabello rojo, largo y ondulado; Vestido con unos jeans negros y una camisa azul marino.

**Y:- No lo sé… ¿A ti por qué te dieron el "Boleto de Ida sin vuelta"?-** Esta vez era un hombre de cabello rubio teñido largo y muy lacio; Vestido con un traje blanco rosado, algo sucia por el "aterrizaje".

**X:- Resulta que había ido a la casa de Saya a "divertirme" y bueno, Sofi se enojó y sin piedad me mandó hacia aquí-** Decía mientras se paraba y sacudía la sucia ropa.

**Y:- Somos unos fracasados… ¿No amigo?-** Dijo tomando mucha confianza

**X:- ¿Amigo?... Que yo sepa, Solomon, yo no soy tu amigo ¬¬-** Ya se estaba cansando y no tenía mucha paciencia…

**Solomon:- Haaaa… Y ahora me vas a decir, Hagi, que no soy tu amigo… ¿Y qué hay de las veces que te cubrí mientras estabas de "viaje de negocios" para que ella no supiera nada? T.T-** Decía mientras se hacía el llorón.

**Hagi:- Valla manera "entretenida" la tuya de distraer a la Directora…** **¬¬ -** Y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a una avenida que estaba del otro lado del parque donde ellos aterrizaron, que estaba, en esos momentos, prácticamente destruido.

**Solomon:- ¡Oye espérame!-** Gritó mientras se paraba y corría para alcanzarlo**- ¿Y cómo haremos para volver?-** Pensando en un plan.

**Hagi:- ¡Ya sé!, ¿Por qué no cantas mientras yo toco el chelo, en frente de toda la gente, y así ganamos unos Yens?-** Haciendo burla a el talento cántico de su "amigo".

**Solomon:- O mejor… ¿Por qué no vendes ese estúpido chelo y con esa plata compramos una balsa y así volvemos a Buenos Aires?-** Burlándose de su compañero.

**Hagi:- Querido Solomon-** Perdiendo por completo la calma**- ¿Por qué no caminamos por las calles de Tokyo y afanamos a algunas ancianas?-** Que mal…

**Solomon:- Creo que no nos conviene porque he oído que las ancianas de Japón saben kung fú… Y son verdaderamente buenas-** Temblando al solo imaginar que la pegaran una patada voladora en el rostro.

**Hagi:- Bueno, entonces ¿Qué te parece si caminamos por ahí y vamos recolectando cosas que podamos vender?-** Con una lamparita en la cabeza.

**Solomon:- Como si fueramos estafadores ¬¬ -** Captando un poco la idéa de su Tovarash (para los que vieron Trinity Blood, sino lo dejo al final del capi).

**Hagi:- ¡No idiota!, si nos hiciéramos estafadores estaríamos en un 2x3 en la cárcel, lo que digo es recolectar cosa como vidrio, plástico, etc, y las vendamos a las fábricas que utilizan eso materiales reciclándolos Ù.Ú –** Aquí leemos a un Hagi ecologista.

**Solomon:- ¡¿Crees que yo me voy a rebajar a ser un recolector de cartones, vidrios y plásticos que puedan reciclarse?!-** Gritó muy exasperado por la idea del hombre al lado suyo.

**Hagi:- Si-** Fue su única respuesta.

Solomon puso una cara de resignación y bajó su cabeza mientras seguía a su compañero en dirección a los callejones a buscar cosas reciclables.

**-- Dos Horas Después –**

**Solomon:- ¡Si, ya llevamos dos pesos en yens!-** exclamó feliz mientras se alejaba de una fábrica donde, él solo, había ido a intercambiar las cosas que había juntado hace unas horas atrás**- ¡Volveré muy pronto!-** Volvió a exclamar. **_–"Seguramente el idiota de Hagi no juntó nada y ahora, cuando me vea, me pedirá de rodillas que le compre el pasaje, ¡Jajajaja!" –_** Pensó.

En eso paró su marcha al ver una figura masculina de cabello rojo fuego que se acercaba caminando rápidamente hacia él, mientras sonreía orgulloso como si…

**Solomon_:-"Como si… Tuviera mucho… Dinero…"-_** Pensó sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar la posible derrota.

**Hagi:- ¿Cuánto juntaste en estas dos horas?... Seguramente vas muy adelantado…-** Su tono era algo burlón, pero el rubio teñido no lo notó y le siguió el juego…

**Solomon:- Obvio que voy más adelante que tú, ¡Dos pesos en yens!-** Dijo muy orgulloso de su logro-** Seguro que no has juntado nada ^.^ -** Ya creía ganada la partida.

**Hagi:- ¿Has dicho "dos pesos en yens"?-** Dijo haciéndose el sorprendido**- ¡Jajajajajajaja!-** Estalló en una estruendosa carcajada**- No me hagas reir… ¡Yo ya he juntado más de mil Euros en yens en menos de una hora!... Justo ahora te estaba buscando para ir a comer pensando que ya tendrías dinero suficiente como para pagar tu viaje y comida… Pero bueno… ¿Vamos?-** Estaba regosijado en su dicha fortuna que ni el loro sabe como rayos la consiguió…

**Solomon:- X.X-** Nada, solo lo siguió al infinito y más allá (tipo Toy's Story, Jajajaja!)

**Hagi:- ¿Qué quieres hacer después de comer?...-** Esperó su respuesta, pero al no tenerla…-** ¿Ir por ahí con toda la fortuna y conseguirnos lindas chicas para pasar el rato?... Me parece muy buena tu idea…-** Y así se fueron…

Caminando por la enorme y lujosa ciudad de Tokyo iban ambos hambres ya bien vestidos y con todo el lujo, exhibiendo su fortuna por doquier y entonces al doblar en una esquina…

**Hagi:- ¡Nooooooo! ¡Nuestro dinero! T.T –** Lloraba al ver como los chorros se llevaban su fortuna**.- ¬¬ Por suerte esa no era toda… ¬¬-** Dijo con una sonrisa de: _"Yo Winner"_ , mientras que el rubio lo miraba perplejo…

**Solomon:- ¿Esa no era toda tu "fortuna"?, ¿Cuánto dinero tenías en realidad? ¬¬ -** Ya muy desconfiado de lo próximo que le pudiera decir su "amigo"…

**Hagi:- Resulta que iba caminando luego de vender todo lo que junté a cinco mil Euros en yens, cuando me encontré una billetera llena de efectivo, casualmente eran libras y había un total de veinte mil millones… ¿Qué tal he?-** dijo sacando los Euros…

**Solomon:- ¬¬ Y por idiota te robaron las veinte mil millones de libras y te dejaron los cinco mil Euros… ¡Jajajajaja!... Eso te pasa por creido…-** Se reia estrepitosamente del fracaso de su compañero en "salvar" las libras al intercambiarlas con los euros; Aunque, obvio, el pelirrojo ya tenía un haz bajo la manga…

**Hagi:- Claro, fallé en mi intento, pero al menos yo si tengo para MI viaje… No como otros que van a tener que pedir de rodillas piedad… ¡Jajajajaja!-** Si, seguía siendo el ganador del partido…

**Solomon:- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?...-** Dijo y paró a ver que decía su Tovarash, pero al no obtener una respuesta siguió-** Yo no cuento nada de tu Desventura con las otras si tu me pagas el boleto a casa…-** Sí, esta vez había ganado, o eso creía.

**Hagi:- Está bien, pero debes jurar que no dirás nada; Sabes que yo también tengo tus trapos sucios y los puedo sacar al sol en cualquier momento… ¬_¬ ¡Muajajajajaja! ¡Soy muy malito!-** Decía mietras las personas que pasaban por allí lo miraban como diciendo: _"Pobresito… Tanta droga le atrofió el cerebro… Es una lástima porque es tán lindo…"_

**Solomon:- Está bien, pero deja de comportarte como un cicópata… ¬¬ Me dás vergüenza… ¬¬-** Decía mirándolo con cara de: _Mami tengo mucho miedo…"_

**Hagi:- OK…-** Y puso su cara de malvado-** Trato hecho…-** Dijo estrechando su mano con la del rubio.

**-- Cinco horas luego –**

En un lugar a obscuras

**Solomon:- No es justo… T.T ¡¿Cómo rayos llegué a caer tan bajo como para creer que iba a comprarme boletos en primera clase?!-** Decía en la obscuridad**- ¡Pero no creí que fuera a hacerme pasar por una valija suya! T.T-** Y se veía al rubio acurrucado dentro de una valija algo grande, pero incómoda…

En primera clase

**Hagi:- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Qué ingenuo! –** se mofaba malévolamente de la humillación que le estaba haciendo pasar a su "queridísimo amigo".

**-- Unas cuantas horas luego en el estudio de Buenos Aires –**

**Hagi:- Hola a todas las mamasitas de aquí… ¡Su rey ya ha vuelto y con una fortuna!-** Gritó a todo pulmón mientras abría las grandes puertas como todo una estrella de Holliwod

**Solomon:- ¡Ya Volvimos!-** Dijo entrando con dos pesadas valijas en sus manos; Seguro pertenecientes al tipo que se cree Jim Carrew

**Sofi:- Ya era hora…**

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Notas de la Autora:_** espero que se hayan divertido con este capi, aunque no haya tratado mucho la verdadera trama del fic (la filmación de todos los capis)... Pero, Hagi y Solomon no podían aparecer así como así en el estudio, había que saber cómo hicieron para reunir el dinero...**

**Habrán visto que Hagi es pelirrojo y con el caello ondulado y Solomon es Rubio teñido... Nadie va a ser, ni en apariencia ni en carácter, a los personajes de la serie...**

**Lamento mucho no haber podido poner a todos los otros lectores que querían participar... Es que este es como un "cap de relleno", hasta que me pueda poner a escribir tranquila y no a las 12 de la noche T.T**

**Paresco un vampiro... Duermo de día y jodo de noche T.T**

**Creo que ya voy a poder actualizar más seguido... Pero, por si acaso, no se ahgann ilusiones!!!**

**Y para los que no saben Tovarash se le dice a alguien por quién darías tu vida... No necesariamente significa que uno tenga que amar a esa persona... Puede ser un cariño de hermanos... ¬¬ Si no, Solomon y Hagi serían... Ejem, ejem... Creo que me callo... ¬¬**

**Bueno, me voy... Espero con ansias sus reviews, aunque no hayan salido en este cap T.T**

**Mil disculpas... Sayonara, Atte.**

_**Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1.**_


End file.
